Boom
by superhawkk
Summary: Lucifer was on the stairs when he heard a scream that chilled him to his core. He knew screams. Screams were how he knew he was doing his job right back in the old days, but this scream, this scream made him want to scream himself. Before he registered what he was doing he was moving towards the wail, pumping his legs harder and faster than he ever did before... Chloe


If you were to ask Chloe on any day (that was not today) if she scared easy she would have looked you in the face and laughed. But that was not today. She doesn't remember how many days she has been held up in the basement of the power plant but she knew if she doesn't get out of here soon, she wouldn't be getting out. It's just so hot. She knew humans can go days without water and weeks without food but she felt that was only in normal climate conditions. Chloe could feel the water leaving her pores and she was too exhausted to speak let alone scream for help. She was going to die here; alone, exhausted, and chained to a wall. Her captures left her about 30 minutes ago saying something about grabbing the stamper. She had no clue what they were talking about, her mind too fatigued to put anything together.

How could every police officer in LA not find one single woman? A fellow cop for goodness sakes! What happened to no man left behind? Detective Douche was of no help just screaming at the people on the other end of his phone. Lucifer had never felt this before, this tumbling of knots in his stomach that just got heavier and heavier. What was this? Fear? He was all about experiencing new things but this was something he knew he never wanted to feel again. Where is she? Why didn't she take back up to go after those men? Why didn't she take him?... Detective Douche is off his phone and looking at him now. Lucifer had to make himself focus to make out what he was saying, "They are at the power plant, witnesses have them entering, carrying a woman over one of the perps shoulder's." The weight in Lucifer's stomach got a little bit heavier as Detective D. went on, "They are planning on blowing it up." Lucifer was flabbergasted, "Don't you humans have a will to survive or something? I mean, I am all for a little fireworks but this is out of hand." The Detective grabbed his keys, "Some people are just so evil that they lose their humanity."

Chloe was awakened from her daze due to a white hot pain on her stomach and a high pitched scream that sounded as if it was coming from far away. Where these dirt bags holding someone else here too? It took her a few seconds to realize that the screaming she heard was her own and that the pain on her stomach was from a cattle iron. These bastards where branding her?! A shaking in the pipes and walls nocked the idiot off balance and when he pulled the iron away from her skin she let out another scream as her skin ripped away from where it had cooked to the metal. She looked down at what was left of her stomach a realized that it was some language that she had never seen before. She slowly dragged her eyes upward to look at the man who did this to her and he simply smiled at her and turned on his heel propping the iron on his shoulder and disappeared into the next room.

Lucifer did not like the look of this. They pulled up at the plant and police cruisers were lined up and down the road keeping people back, sirens screamed and men wearing leather jackets with the words Bomb Squad printed on the back, no Lucifer really didn't like the look of this. Just as he was getting out of Douche's car, a wave of heat that reminded him of home and a loud boom that shattered all of the glass in a 10 mile radius. Oh no. While everyone else was still on the pavement, Lucifer jumped to his feet and took off running towards the plant entrance.

Chloe heard the door open and in walked a man, different than the one before. This man was wearing a Halloween mask, one of those cheap rubber ones that didn't fit anyone's face. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but it didn't take her long. It was a mask of the devil, red horns and everything. If she could breathe she probably would have laughed at the irony. That the man torturing her was also who the man she wanted to save her claimed to be. That thought shocked her. Since when did she want Lucifer to save her? She was brought out of her compilation by another shocking pain to her stomach. The man, the one with the devil face had replaced the 1st burn on her stomach with another on top, this one much larger that expanded the whole length of her abdomen, angry red burns twisting and curling around her ribcage. She screamed until the man who had been so close to her face was jerked back quickly, flung clear across the room. Shock and disbelief silencing her scream when she looked up and saw Lucifer crouching down in front of her gently moving her hair out of her eyes.

Lucifer was on the stairs when he heard a scream that chilled him to his core. He knew screams. Screams were how he knew he was doing his job right back in the old days, but this scream, this scream made him want to scream himself. Before he registered what he was doing he was moving towards the wail, pumping his legs harder and faster than he ever did before. When he rounded the corner he saw her, he saw his Chloe, and a big burly man wearing a mask with, well with one of his many faces on it and a anger built up in him so much that he had to really concentrate to not show this pretender what that face can really do. He didn't want to scare Chloe. Who wasn't looking to good.. Lucifer grabbed the man by the shoulder and flipped him across the room as if he was tossing a balled up paper into the garbage bin. He crouched down in front of her and couldn't help but noticed the front of her shirt had be ripped open and she had been burned, severely by the smell. She must be in so much pain, any other human would be passed out by this point or worse, dead. But here she was looking at him with a question in her eyes. Chloe and all her questions they really were going to be the death of her one day. But not today.

Lucifer asked her what hurt, trying to see the best way to proceed in getting them both out of the torture chamber that reminded him too much of home. Seeing Chloe in a place like this put him on edge. She didn't belong here. He almost missed her whisper, "There's two" Two? Two what? Is all of the heat getting her? Then he heard a scuffle and the sound of feet running and he knew what she meant. As much as he wanted to slowly torture the dirt bag that help do this to her he knew he had to get her out of there fast. She wasn't going to last much longer. He crouched down and picked her up bridal style with ease and gently cradled her small frame to his chest and navigated them through the debris of what was left of the power plant. With the front entrance blocked they were forced to go out the back door and stepping into the sunlight Lucifer's eyes adjusted to the woman who had captured his attention so much since the 1st time he saw her. She looked so small in his arms. She always appeared bigger when she was throwing accusations and pointing her gun at people. But now, now with her bloodied fist grasping the front of his shirt and he could feel her temple pressed up against his collarbone and her shallow breaths against his neck. She needed medical attention and quickly. It didn't take long for Detective Douche to find them. He ran up to them a look of horror on his face. Almost like he didn't want to touch her with the state she was in. What the hell was his problem? It was just blood! Her blood, the mother of his child and he looked as if he was about to throw up all over the place. Lucifer rolled his eyes and pushed past him to the ambulance a few yards away. When the EMT's started crowding them she whimpered and huddled closer to Lucifer's chest almost as if she was trying to hide from the prying eyes and probing hands that were reaching for her. A quiet, "Lucifer, please don't leave me," sounded from her lips. It was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it. Before he knew what he was doing he hugged her closer still and whispered right back to her, "Never." The people surrounding them were none the wiser to the little exchange the two had just had. What was wrong with him? This was the second time he has saved this human's life. And every time the EMT reaches for her he just wants to turn her away and keep her away from all the people seeing her in this state. It was private and he wanted to protect her pride. He was starting to realize he wanted to protect her everything. Detective Douche steps in-between the EMT's and Chloe and gently grabs her arm. "Come on Chloe you need to go to the hospital and get looked at you are hurt." When she didn't let go of Lucifer's shirt he began to get agitated. "Come on Chloe, get on the gurney now," he pulled a little harder. Making her whimper again and tighten her hold on Lucifer. Before the Detective could do anything else Lucifer smacked his hand away and shot him a look that told him that if he wanted to keep that arm attached he would be very careful of his next action. Lucifer spoke first, "The two dirt bags that did this to her are still in that building why don't you go get them."

After the police swarmed the building and Lucifer and Chloe were left with a little peace and quiet. Lucifer broke the silence, "Love, I really need you to at least sit on the gurney so we can get a look at you." After a moment of quiet contemplation he felt her slowly nod her head, causing her nose to gently brush against his neck and something about feeling made his heart swell.. Well that's a new feeling he thought again. What is it with this girl? He gently set her down on the gurney and as soon as he made to step back, allowing the EMT in to do her job, Chloe's eyes shot wide and she found herself reaching out to him. Where was all of this coming from, she thought. She knew she was safe now but still when he moved away from her, she felt a gut wrenching fear and it became harder to breathe. Without talking he moved behind the gurney and rubbed his hand in a circular motion at the small of her back. The feeling would have been soothing if she hadn't been in so much pain. At her hiss of pain the EMT apologized and Lucifer threaded his fingers through hers and the EMT continued to poke and prod at the scorched skin of her abdomen. "You need to go to the hospital Miss," the EMT's voice declared, "You are extremely dehydrated and this, she gestured at her stomach, needs constant watch so it does not get infected." Chloe found her voice, "I'm not going to the same hospital as them," she jerked her chin in the direction of the plant. "They may not need the medical attention," the EMT counteracted. "Oh yes the will," Chloe said remembering the way Lucifer flung one of them clear across the room. "Then it is settled, Lucifer smiled, she is to come with me." The EMT didn't look amused. Lucifer turned on his "superpower" and told the EMT that she would be more than safe with him and assure her that he was well learned in the human condition. With a smile, the blonde EMT gave him a cooler filled with fluid bags, tubes, and IV needles. Lucifer gently lifted Detective Decker of the gurney and softly placed her on her feet with a smoothness that he didn't even know he was capable of. Lucky for them, Chloe's squad car had been protected from the earlier blast by the trees it was parked behind. Like putting a baby into a car seat he buckled Chloe's seat belt for her and walked around to the driver side of her car and got in. Looking over at her one more time, he put the car in drive and slowly maneuvered around the other cars heading towards the Night Club. Leaning her head back against the head rest and listening to Lucifer hum the tune he played on the piano she drifted of into a light slumber, trusting Lucifer to get them where they were going safe and in one piece.


End file.
